1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selector adapters generally and more specifically to a selector adaptor for cellular transportable phones that have been made into bag phones; a bag phone being a cellular transportable phone that is placed in a carrying bag along with a substantial battery and connected thereto by an adaptor cord.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cellular transportable phones that have been made into bag phones are well known in the art, such as the NOKIA C15 (register trademark of NOKIA OG, Finland). Such a phone may be plugged into the cigarette lighter socket of a car, boat or truck, so it can be connected to a battery for use as a transportable. Some transportable phones may also be connected by an adapter to a 110 volt outlet and operated therefrom. However, each of these operations requires a separate adapter cord to be separately connected to the cellular phone so that the operator must carry and be prepared to connect and disconnect one of a multiple supply of adaptor cords to the transportable phone and to the power source to which it is connected.